


Public Dancer, Private Lover

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: They’re expecting a record crowd, and Snape loves it.





	Public Dancer, Private Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Dressed Up...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893517) by [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch). 



> **Challenge:** Written as my November 2017 submission to Daily Deviant. Themes/kinks chosen: corsets, dungeons, endytophilia (preference for dressed partners vs. unclothed), and ochlophilia (arousal from crowded places).
> 
> **Author's notes:** Based on [this GORGEOUS art](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/710436.html) by the amazing MyWitch. Thanks to my beta readers, Sevfan and **Emynn** for their assistance.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Public Dancer, Private Lover

~

The night’s corset is all black leather and buckles, heavy when Severus picks it up. He licks his lips and, eyes closed, gives it a sniff. The scent of leather and oil is heady, making his cock twitch beneath his robes. 

“They’re expecting a record crowd tonight.” 

Severus puts down the corset and lifts the lid off the box. “Are they?” he murmurs, caressing the knee-high boots inside. 

“Yes. It seems the word’s spread about you. They’re queuing up to catch a glimpse.” 

“Hm.” Severus opens the last box, his breath catching when he sees the scrap of fabric he’s expected to wear. Holding it up with one finger, turns towards the door. “These knickers are even smaller than the last ones.” 

“That’s the point, isn’t it?” 

Severus rubs the virtually see through fabric between his fingers. “I suppose it is.” 

His lover hums. “You do realise those won’t fit, right?”

“Of course.” 

His lover laughs softly.

Severus smirks. “I’ll get dressed.”

“And I’ll let them know you’re almost ready.” 

Once he’s alone, Severus shucks his robes, hanging them up carefully. Turning towards the table, he lifts the boots out of their box first. They have quite the heels, three inches at least, and Severus has to sit on the side of the settee to put them on. 

Standing in them is an experience, and it takes him several minutes of practice before he can walk. 

When he doesn’t think he’ll fall, he staggers over to the full-length mirror to inspect himself. The boots thrust his hips forward, and accentuate his thigh muscles, and Severus smiles. It’ll do.

It takes some doing to pull on the knickers, but at the first touch of the silky fabric, his cock fills, swells, and once he tries to stuff is balls inside, his cock throbs. Unable to resist, he gives it a quick stroke, closing his eyes and swaying as pleasure spirals through him. 

When he’s under control again, Severus’ attention turns to the corset. It’s more complicated than he usually wears, but it’s also _perfect_. He shrugs it on, adjusting the buckles as best he can before picking up his wand to complete the final tightening. 

The cinch of the leather pulling him in, restricting his breathing, makes his cock even harder, and clear pre-come is dripping from its tip by the time the corset is in place. 

Reaching up, Severus pulls the ribbon from his hair, allowing it to flow freely over his shoulders.

“Are you ready—? Fuck, Severus, you look incredible.” 

Severus turns, smirking. “Does that mean you like the outfit?” 

“Fuck.”

As he sashays towards the door, Severus says, “I’ll take that as a yes. Is the show in the dungeon tonight?” 

“Y-yes.”

“Excellent.” Severus pats his lover’s face, leaning in close to whisper, “Be ready for me when I get back.”

“I…Fuck, yes.”

Ignoring his lover’s whimper, Severus then strides towards the stairs. He’s careful going down in the heels, and manages not to fall flat on his bum and ruin his image. As he approaches the stage, he hears the crowd, and his breath, already shallow, quickens in anticipation. 

How many will there be? A hundred? A thousand? More? And all their eyes will be trained on him. Watching, staring, wanting.

As it always does when he approaches the stage, Severus’ heart speeds up, pounding in time with the throbbing music that pervades the club. 

Severus pauses, taking a deep breath before he shoves the door open and struts into the club. Head held high, he moves through the people, ignoring the stares and whispers. 

Everyone is fully clothed, and being the only one exposing himself, the only one on display, is heady. 

The crowd is thick, there are more people there than he’s ever seen, and the press of bodies, the brush of their robes against him as he pushes past them makes his body tremble, his cock throb and leak even more. 

The other dancers are already in place, up on pedestals with people gazing at them, open lust on their faces. When Severus takes his place in the centre, and the spotlight illuminates him, he’s ready. 

Immediately the music changes, going softer, the thrumming beat seemingly penetrating his very bones, and he closes his eyes, letting it guide his movements. 

From the moan of the crowd, they like what he’s doing, and, confidence growing, he undulates his hips and body, throwing his head back and sending his hair flying. 

He ignores everything but the music, although the cries of, “Yes!” and, “More!” are intoxicating. 

Severus opens his eyes, looking around. 

There are people copulating in corners, all still clothed, of course since that’s the rule. Only the dancers can show anything of themselves. But people are nothing if not inventive. He sees a man drop to his knees and crawl beneath other man’s robes; he sees a woman lift her skirt so her partner can fuck her from behind just by parting his robes. 

The dungeon is redolent of sweat and sex and lust, and Severus is high on it. Arousal coils in his centre, and he almost comes. 

But there’s a reason he’s the most popular performer. 

Closing his eyes, he bites his lower lip hard, and the sting of pain bring him back to the edge. And so, rolling his hips, he dances, riding the wave of lust he feels battering him from the gathered audience.

The first time someone tries to climb up onto the pedestal with him, he smirks. There’s always one. When the man is thrown backwards by the protective shield surrounding Severus, his smirk deepens. 

It’s gruelling, the dancing, but Severus doesn’t mind. Months of doing this night after night have given him rock hard thighs and stamina that serves him well, especially in bed. 

He’s tireless, and even as other dancers take breaks to rest, he continues grinding his hips, undulating, until he’s the last one, and the crowd is all staring up at him adoringly. 

When it comes time for the club to close, the music changes again, the throbbing beat slowing, until it stops, and Severus is standing there in a challenging pose, one hand in his hair, his eyes trained on the crowd, daring them not to want him.

The crowd goes wild, screaming and clapping, and the lights abruptly go out. 

Severus Apparates directly to his dressing room, his chest heaving, his entire body alight. When he sees his lover, fully dressed and waiting, he smirks. “Did you watch?” 

“Or course. You were amazing, as usual.” 

Severus struts closer until he’s directly in front of him. “And are you ready for your private show?”

Eyes glowing with lust, his lover nods, reaching for him. “Always.” 

~


End file.
